This study is a linkage analysis of families with human prostate cancer. A paper published in Science in 1996 by this group indicates the possibility of linkage of a locus for prostate cancer to a region of chromosome 1. A second locus on the X chromosome has been mapped by linkage analysis with results published in Nature Genetics, 20:175-179 (1998). These results have been followed up this year by intensive linkage analyses of additional families to markers in these regions and in other regions that showed some mild evidence of linkage in the initial genome scan. Families have been obtained and genotyped from several regions of the United States, Finland and Sweden. Association analyses have also been performed on data from Finland, Iceland and the U.S. Efforts are also underway to develop additional family resources for this project. These investigators have also joined a national Prostate Cancer Linkage Consortium to try to localize prostate cancer loci more rapidly, and a meta-analysis paper from this consortium describing the evidence for linkage to the chromosome 1 locus in a very large comnbined dataset was submitted for publication in this fiscal year. This project to identify and clone genes for prostate cancer is ongoing. - linkage, prostate cancer, mapping, susceptibility, gene - Human Subjects